Only You
by YokoKitsune-chan
Summary: When all you know is pain, the pain of being hurt and hated and insulted to the point that you even hurt yourself, its hard to think that things could ever change. For Naruto, this was the reality he resigned himself to, never thinking that change was possible...until a strange, mysterious boy shows up in his life. Now he dared to hope... SasuNaru a little ItaDei. Yaoi!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I can't remember the first time I felt the cold steel pierce my skin, but I know it s now a normal thing to see my own blood I don t remember what it s like to not be in complete darkness but I know the pain makes the dark fade, just a little bit. Yet it s still there, it s always there.

At school I'm invisible, they see right through me. I prefer it that way. Its better that they don't see me, because when they do, they don't see a person, and I always end up seeing my own blood again.  
>Freak, weirdo, fag...Those are the names they use, cause no one knows my real one and no one really cared.<p>

Naruto.

But one day something happened, and made me think the world could spit out a bit of mercy day made me feel like I was still human Like I was important. Like I was alive.  
>But it would only last for that moment because I could never escape my reality, there were always reminders.<br>You re not one of us.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was late evening, the sun had coloured the sky and everything around it in fiery reds and oranges, while the buildings casts long shadows along the streets and alley ways.

Three boys stood in a circle, backing a forth one, against the wall that surrounded the high school, just out of the sight of any teachers or students. His blue eyes darted around, looking for a gap in their advance so that he could escape. He didn't want to have to fight, not now, but it quickly seemed like it was coming to that._'I can't do this, not now. Why don't they just leave me alone?! Ignore me like you usually do!'_

His fight or flight instincts kicked in when the one on the right steeped too close. The blonde threw a punch aiming at the other's face and hitting him square in the jaw. He drew back with a howl and held his aching cheek. The blonde also recoiled from the force of his own punch as it sent shock waves through his arm, reawakening the pain of fresh wounds.

He scrunched his eyes closed briefly, until the boy on the left took his chance and tried to grab him, but his reflexes kicked in again and sent another punch in that boy's direction.

It barely missed causing the blonde to loose his footing, the leader taking his chance and grabbed the blonde's injured wrist, pulling him harshly towards himself then grabbing him by the collar and shoved him harshly against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending waves of pain throughout his body as the older boy had not let go of his wrist.

He pushed the blonde's hands up above his head, and dug his thumb into the bandaged part, causing the other to wince in pain and suck in a breath.

"So you're not only a fag, you're an emo fag? Ha! Of course, you're definitely a freak!"

The blonde felt the bandages get damp, and he could smell the metallic scent coming from them. _'I guess I'll have to change the bandages again'_

The boy holding him turned to the others and laughed. "Hey, I have an idea! How bout, you beg me for mercy or somethin' and I might just let you go with a few scratches, how's that sound?"

All he received was a silent glare, narrowed blue eyes intensely staring back at him. He scoffed.

"Fine. I'll make you scream for mercy then!"

The blonde tasted the blood in his mouth, before an intense pain spread from his stomach throughout his whole body. He felt blow after blow, but could not find the strength to scream, to cry, to do anything. He doubted that anyone would help, even if he could beg, they'd never stop. His world was getting darker and darker.

Then he showed up. From where the blonde now lay, blood dripping from his mouth and down his face from a gnash on his forehead, he looked up, trying to blink away the darkness. He couldn't see much, he heard the sounds of fighting though and then it went quiet. He tried blinking again, and with some luck, the fogginess cleared enough for him to see a raven standing over one of the boys, his skin as pale as milk, and dark eyes hardened in a glare so cold, one look and hell would freeze.

He never said a word, as his eyes slowly made their way to the blonde lying in the dirt, whose eyes could no longer stay open. The Raven knelt down next to him, his hand brushed some of the dirty blonde hair out of his face, his eyes trailing over the purpling bruises on tanned skin.

_'Naruto...'_

Gently, he place one hand around the blonde's shoulders, and the other under his knees and hiked him up, holding him close to his chest, not minding the blood and dirt staining his white uniform shirt.  
>He headed back towards the school, hoping that the infirmary would still be open.<p>

Taking a glance at the setting sun behind him, and then back at the blonde in his arms and sighed. _'I guess I'll be late for dinner tonight'_


End file.
